Screaming Your Name
by ReadingForLove
Summary: POV de Peeta en Sinsajo. Peeta Mellark fue secuestrado por el Capitolio, siendo torturado por Snow hasta destruirlo por completo. Porque proteger a los que amas, a veces te puede costar incluso hasta la vida. Es mi primera fanfic, los reviews son siempre bienvenidos .lll.


Nunca debí haberme separado de ella. Debimos haber roto la alianza cuando ella lo sugirió. No debí escuchar a Beete. Tuve que haber ido con ella, para protegerla, como lo prometí.

- Eh, Peeta, ¿me puedes prestar tu cuchillo? – dice Beete, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Le lanzo el cuchillo, que se clava en la tierra y Beete me alza una ceja, le doy la espalda y sigo haciendo guardia. Finnick se me acerca y pone su brazo sobre mi espalda.

- Johanna y Katniss son rápidas e inteligentes, todo va a estar _bien._

Cuando Finnick termina de pronunciar la última palabra, escucho que Beete ha parado de hacer lo que sea que estaba haciendo, me giró para verlo y vemos que el cable que antes estaba tenso, ha sido cortado. Salgo corriendo desesperadamente hacia la jungla. Pero de repente algo me paraliza. Finnick nuevamente.

- Peeta, tu quédate aquí junto a Beete, yo iré por Katniss y Johanna.

No caeré en su trampa de nuevo. Asiento y espero a que Finnick desaparezca en la jungla para salir en busca de Katniss. Corro sin saber exactamente a donde ir, no quiero gritar su nombre porque eso indicaría que Katniss y yo no estamos juntos, y no quiero darles esa ventaja a los Vencedores. Sigo corriendo hasta que siento que mi pierna postiza no puede más y que mis pulmones duelen por la falta de aire. Al rato me dejo caer sobre un poco de musgo, tratando de controlar el ritmo de mi respiración. _Katniss,_ ella es todo en lo que puedo pensar. Cierro mis ojos y revivo nuestro último beso, tan cálido y tan corto.

Escucho una rama crujir y me pongo de pie inmediatamente, busco mi cuchillo pero no lo tengo, se lo ha quedado Beete. A trompicones, Chaff se hace paso entre los arbustos y lianas que cuelgan de los árboles, está herido y solo. Recuerdo los días que pasamos en el Centro de Entrenamiento y lo bien que nos llevamos, así que decido acercarme.  
Chaff está sorprendido de verme.

- ¿Peeta, qué haces aquí? – mira hacia los lados y se da cuenta de que estoy solo - ¿Dónde está Katniss?

- Beete hizo un plan y todo salió mal, Katniss y yo nos separamos y ahora la estoy buscando. ¿Te encuentras bien? – digo observando su muslo sangrando

- Sí, es solo un rasguño, nada de qué preocuparse. – A pesar de eso, coloco un poco de musgo para detener la hemorragia. - Ahora escúchame Peeta, será mejor que te vayas ahora, Brutus y Enobaria venían tras de mí, estas en peligro.

Pero sé que ya nos han encontrado porque puedo escuchar a Brutus acercarse y Chaff también. Lo ayudo a levantarse y corremos pero ni Chaff, ni yo estamos en condiciones para correr así que al instante Brutus nos alcanza, Chaff me empuja detrás de unos arbustos.

- ¡Quédate ahí Peeta! – esa es su última orden.

Luego veo aparecer a Brutus, el cual sin pensarlo dos veces arroja su lanza hacia Chaff, que cae junto a mí, me mira por última vez y asiente muy levemente, luego la vida de sus ojos desaparece.

El cañón suena. Otra persona que ha muerto dando la vida por _mí. _Me quedo estático por unos segundos, tratando de asimilar todo lo que ha ocurrido, pero nada tiene sentido. De repente siento una descarga de adrenalina recorrer por mi cuerpo y dejo que la ira tome control. Me arrojo hacia Brutus, que ya ha avanzado varios pasos y lo ataco. No tengo armas, pero tampoco las necesito, he tomado a Brutus por sorpresa lo cual me da ventaja y empiezo a arrojarle puñetes sin parar, el me devuelve unos cuantos pero no los siento. Rodamos unos metros colina abajo y por un momento me quedo inconsciente al golpear con un árbol. Brutus retoma la conciencia antes que yo y rodea mi cuello con sus manos, lucho por librarme de él hasta que dejo de intentar.

Siento como la vida va saliendo de mi cuerpo y mis ojos se concentran en un solo árbol de la jungla, lo miro por un instante hasta que capto una liana colgando a unos cuantos centímetros lejos de mí. Estiro mi mano hasta alcanzarla y la coloco alrededor del cuello de Brutus, quien me suelta y aprovecho a pegarle con la rodilla en la boca del estómago. Brutus se queda completamente sin aire y ahora yo estoy encima de él, arrojándole otro par de puñetes. Ya está muerto, lo veo en sus ojos, pero aun así no me detengo, no puedo. Mis nodillos sangran y siento un gran peso en mi espalda. _Lo he matado_, pero el mato a Chaff, me recuerdo. Me hago a un lado y las lágrimas empiezan a correr por mis mejillas. En ese momento recuerdo que el juego no ha terminado, Katniss sigue sola, así que hago lo único que se me viene a la mente, grito su nombre, no espero una respuesta, sólo quiero atraer al resto de vencedores y matarlos, o que me maten, y de esa manera poder salvar a Katniss. Pero algo inesperado sucede, ella responde.

- ¡Peeta! – grita - ¡Peeta! Estoy aquí – la escucho, no muy lejos - ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Peeta! – y ahora entiendo lo que ella intenta hacer, me levanto inmediatamente y voy en su busca. Otro cañón suena. _Brutus._

- Katniss – vuelvo a gritar cuando creo que me estoy acercando.

Pero esta vez no hay respuesta alguna, sólo un silencio espeluznante. Finalmente puedo visualizar el campo de fuerza, el cual utilizo como una guía cuando veo que el rayo cae en el árbol y el campo de fuerza se convierte en una luz cegadora que luego explota.

Cuando soy capaz de volver a abrir los ojos, me encuentro rodeado por las llamas, y es un sentimiento tan abrazador y familiar, que me transporta a la panadería en el Distrito 12.

Escucho más explosiones pero mantengo mi mirada en las llamas. Llamas. La Chica en Llamas. Katniss. Mi último deseo era mantenerla con vida pero creo que en este punto, todos moriremos, tal y como el Presidente Snow lo planeó. O quizás este no era su plan. Mis pulmones están llenos de humo, el oxígeno se ha extinguido. Este es el fin. Me despido de cada una de las personas que quise internamente y espero que la muerte llegue rápido. Tengo la sensación de estar volando y me imagino que son mis últimos minutos de vida, echo una última mirada al lugar de mis pesadillas y todo está consumido por las llamas.


End file.
